Remember?
by MidiiUne1
Summary: One shot Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Neji pairing. Again, I can't come up with good titles.


* * *

Key terms 

Chichi-ue; Father

Haha-ue; Mother

Yamanaka; Ino's mom; Since I didn't know her name, just decided to use her last name as an interchangeable option

* * *

Just after the secondary exam between Naruto and Neji, his uncle Hiashi had already given him a scroll that of which his father, Hizashi, wrote. Neji was all alone in the backroom after receiving it. After reading it, Neji remained sitting there, tears streaming down silently from his cold exterior, both hands slightly shaking as they grasped both sides of the scroll.

Meanwhile, Ino and Sakura were sitting with the audience, just waiting for the next match to occur. However, Sasuke was next and he still hadn't showed up. This delay would mean a loss on his part and an automatic win for Gaara. Both Sakura and Ino worried for their 'Sasuke-kun' obviously. But in anycase, Ino got up and assumed Sasuke was around and checked for him in the back, even though the announcements was already loud enough for the entire stage to hear and beyond. Sakura blinked curiously as she looked at Ino getting up, "Where are you going, Ino-pig?" Freezing in place as she already placed one leg up the step, "Bathroom, Big-Foreheaded Sakura! Sheesh!" And made her way up and around to the backrooms, she was ready to venture on her own and then come back to the unsuspecting Sakura. She was peeping from door to door, eager to find out if Sasuke was actually there just to keep the suspense. Once she saw Neji in one of them at the corner of her eye, Ino stopped and stared in, though she did step back to try and not get noticed, he already sensed her presence with such perfect perception.

Neji turned his face partly, only enough to let Ino know that he heard her walk by. That cold stare still intact but the tears still gliding down. He returned back to his gaze down towards the scroll, paying no mind to her, perhaps she'd go away. Chances are she would, given that he's not Sasuke. Surprisingly, Ino paced in slowly, a nervous chuckle since she hadn't seen Neji cry for so long and asked, "What's a pretty girl like you crying for?" He turned back to look at Ino and those byakugan eyes widened a bit, remembering something.

* * *

9 years ago at the Yamanaka Flower Shop…

A three-year old Ino ran around playfully, giving her mother a workout to juggle both work and to care for little Ino. Finally catching a breath of air, Ino managed to run out back at the moment, giving her mother some relief. Just then Neji and his mother entered, to order flowers for Hizashi's funeral. Four-year old Neji continued to cry heavily inside the store while both mothers exchanged greetings and transactions. Yamanaka gave her condolences and both mothers continued to chat for a little bit, discussing on flower detail. It was hard to hush Neji's constant bawling and Ino, quickly enough, rushed right back in playfully giggling, but halted as soon as she noticed him crying. Ino's mother tried her best to keep Ino from bothering him, but couldn't stop her entirely due to business matters. She blinked and stood infront of Neji, leaning forward and smiled, "What's a pretty girl like you crying for?" tucking both hands behind and swaying a bit waiting for a response. He choked from all that crying, wiping tears with both forearms, rubbing his eyes hard against them, "I'm not a girl…! And Chichi-ue is gone…"

Ino wasn't sure how to react to this. First off, he wasn't a girl. "Well you are still pretty. And that's sad—I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have my Papa." She looked down to the floor, an act of sympathy, drawing her arms from behind to the front and began twiddling fingers. All Neji could do was cry some more, and now infront of a strange girl who thought he was a girl. A few seconds passed and just as Neji opened his eyes, a warm embrace enveloped him, this was a hug from Ino. "It's okay, I will be your friend," was all she could offer---but it wasn't just the offer that made Neji fall into a silence.

Both mothers had finished their business and Neji's mother tugged him away and off Ino, dragging him out of the flower shop. The only words that came out of Neji were, "…haha-ue….," then looking back at her. Ino remained behind and waved, just smiling out to him as he left.

* * *

Neji turned his head back and away from Ino, rolling up the scroll, a tiny smirk arose as he replied, "…I'm not a girl." She chuckled now that she knew he remembered and looked at him through those mellow green eyes, "I know that now."

Sakura showed up and pointed at Ino, "THIS ISN'T THE BATHROOM, INO-PIG!" A large sweatdrop formed as Ino turned around and saw Sakura, twitchingly she screamed out while running out to her in the hallway, "I GOT LOST OK, BIG FOREHEADED SAKURA!" And both girls fought their way back to their seats.

End.


End file.
